Party Chat/Chapter 2
Party Chats occurring during Chapter 2, One Day, Beneath a Blue Sky. A Foul Stench :Edea: Hey, does anyone else smell something funny? :Tiz: Yeah. What IS that? It's strong... Augh, it's like something's rotting. My eyes are watering! :Ringabel: Perhaps we're smelling the Miasma Woods' namesake? :Agnès: I doubt it. The wind is blowing in the opposite direction. :Tiz: I feel like it's coming from the north. :Edea: Ringabel, when was the last time you took a bath? :Ringabel: Heh, if it were my natural musk, you and Agnès would be losing your minds with desire about now. :Edea: ...... :Ringabel: ...Nothing? No response at all? A Changed City :Tiz: Whoooa, this place is incredible! :Edea: Look at how shiny the floors are! I can-- Ringabel, what are you looking at? :Ringabel: Oh, uh...various things. I was deep in thought, you see. :Edea: Then why did I just catch you looking at my reflection!? :Agnès: It's different... All of this is completely different than the last time I was here! :I recall it being a two-tiered city built upon the river's surface, but... :Before, the lower tier was residential, while the upper was reserved for Crystalist institutions. :Ringabel: What of that giant stage at the top? Did that serve a religious function? :Agnès: I've no idea. Nor could I even guess what sort of place all that neon is advertising. :Just what in the world could have happened here? Two Tired Boys :Tiz: Yaaaaaawn... :Ringabel: You s-saaaaaaid it... :Edea: Yeesh, what's got you two yawning first thing in the morning? :Actually, don't answer that, Ringabel. I can guess. But Tiz, why are you tired? :Tiz: Isn't it obvious? :Those darn neon signs were flickering all night long. :Then as soon as I finally get to sleep, Mr. Night Owl here comes stumbling back to the room... :Edea: And we already know you're a neurotic sleeper. :Tiz: Can't we call it a "light" sleeper? :Edea: Look, here's some coffee. These are dire times, so I made it black. :Tiz: Thanks, that's great. :Edea: Ha ha, look at this one. He fell asleep still holding the cup. :Don't go drowning in your coffee, Ringabel. The Water Vestal and Me :Tiz: It sounds like you and the vestal of water were really close. :Agnès: Olivia was my one and only friend. She is very dear to me. :We are the same age, and were selected as vestalings around the same time. :Then we succeeded our predecessors and became full vestals together as well. :We were always together, walking the same path in step. :I do not know that I could have endured the vestal training without her. :She was always the talented one. Smarter than I, but kinder as well. She shone so bright. :There was a time we traded letters nearly every day. :Despite the distance separating us, she always felt close by. :Once we became vestals, our responsibilities kept us from writing as often, but... :I never imagined anything like this. :Tiz: Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find her. She's probably busy looking for you right now, too! :Agnès: Yes, of course. And thank you, Tiz. A Pious Life :Ringabel: Not a person in sight... :Tiz: Still, it's a relief to see the temple's unharmed. :The Temple of Wind was torn apart. I was worried we'd find the same here. :Agnès: Indeed... :At the very least, it seems the acolytes escaped harm. Or so I hope... :...... :The smell of the air here is so nostalgic. :I hear all four temples share a similar design. Perhaps they all feel this way. :The construction is plain, just stone and simple windows. No ornamentation to speak of. :But when the sun filters in, the prayer hall was suffused with a calm warmth... :I used to love just watching the light pour through the windows. :Tiz: I can imagine how peaceful that would be. :Agnès: I'm certain it seems a dreadfully dull and monotonous life to outsiders. :But to me...life in the temple was rich, and perfectly tranquil. :Edea: Tranquility's great, in moderation. :But didn't you ever get the urge to know what was going on in the outside world? :Agnès: It is not as if we completely forsook the world around us. :The world within the temple was simply enough for us. That's all... Tres Fashionaaabluh :Edea: Hmmm, what's fashionaaabluh here... :Agnès: Fashion...what? :Edea: Fashionaaabluh. You know, fashionable? That's how the hip kids said it back home. :Ooh, have a look at this. Tadaaah! :An heirloom floral linen stole! :Agnès: That's lovely! And so fashionable! :Edea: Not fashionable. Fashionaaabluh! :Agnès: F-fashionaaabluh, then... Edea, where did you find it? I'm envious. :Edea: Aren't you!? It was a gift from my mother, years and years ago. :If you wrap it around you like...this! It makes for the perfect accent. :Ringabel: Absolutely fashionaaabluh! :Tiz: You're always fashionable, though, Edea. :Edea: Not fashionable! FASHIONAAABLUH! :Tiz: Ha ha... :Although you're nearly as fashion-minded as she is, Ringabel. :You're always fussing over your hair, and your shoes are blinding. :Ringabel: What can I say? I live my life in front of the mirror. :A proper pompadour is a joy and a responsibility. Shoes and belt must match. :But that's only the beginning. You don't know the half of it. :Clothing I really like, I never wear. Don't want to get it dirty, do I? :Tiz: What use are clothes you can't wear? :Edea: See, Tiz? You're the only country bumpkin in the group. :Give this stole a try. Stoles on guys are in this season. :Tiz: But this season is warm. :What's the point of wearing a scarf when it's not cold out? :Edea: Scarf!? It's not a... Here, just try it! :Ringabel: At times one must suffer to be fashionaaabluh. :Tiz: This has to look ridiculous... Oh, well. I'll think of it as a sweat towel. :Agnès: Tiz, you look very, er...f-fashionaaabluh... :You'd look right at home weeding a garden! Florem's Finest Food :Ringabel: Agnès, what is Florem's finest delicacy, food-wise? :Edea: Let me guess. "I would dearly love to escort you..." Right? :Ringabel: Without question. But I'm also just plain hungry. Aren't you? :Tiz: Now that you mention it... :Edea: So, Agnès. Any recommendations? :Agnès: Hmm, let me think... Florem is known for stream noodles. Oh, and water jellies for dessert. :Ringabel: Those sound lovely, but have you anything that sticks to the ribs a bit more? :Agnès: A bowl of eel wafers, perhaps? Hmm, or I believe queen perch is in season. :Ringabel: Eel wafers...bowl!? What in the world? :Agnès: It is a delicacy made by stacking thin slices of eel from Florem's marshlands. Quite famous. :Tiz: And what's a queen perch? :Agnès: A river fish, prized for their aroma. They swim upstream at this time of year, and are served salted or fried. :Tiz: I think some fried queen perch sounds good, then. :Ringabel: Perhaps I'll try these eel wafers, then. :Edea: Ooh, me too! Eel wafers, fried perch, and water jellies! :Tiz: Ha ha, what, one of everything? I Want This, and That, and... :Tiz: Edea, did you take Ringabel off on another of your shopping sprees? :Edea: Tee hee. What can I say? I see these clothes and just can't help myself. :Tiz: That's abundantly clear, looking at the bags in Ringabel's hands. :Ringabel: My poor, numb hands... :Edea: Wooorth iiit! I mean, just look at this adorable one piece! :Agnès: But Edea, you already own a dress that's practically identical to that! :Edea: Whaaat? They're totally different! :See? The length is shorter on this one. It's all the rage. :Tiz: If you go buying new dresses every time hemlines change, you'll be broke in no time. :Ringabel: Yes, and my purse is in no condition to support her little habit... Heh. :Edea: Needless to say, mine is no fuller. I haven't got two coins to rub together... Heh. :Tiz: Don't tell me... :Edea: Thank you sooo much, Tiz! :Tiz: Aaah! That's MY wallet! Sexy Clothes :Edea: I'm amazed an old man like the sage still travels town to town by foot. :Ringabel: Evidence of the man's tireless commitment to sexy clothes, my dear. :I knew from the moment I saw him he was no ordinary grandpa. :Tiz: Sooo, I have no problem with the fact that we wound up out here, but... :Do you two really plan to put Agnès in something s...sexy? :Agnès: I fear I am ignorant in such things. What makes a garment sexy, precisely? :Tiz: Er, goodness, how to put this... :Ringabel: Hold that thought! Agnès, my dear, why spoil the surprise, hmm? :Edea: Today's "black as pitch list", entry number one...Ringabel! Her First Bow :Agnès: Is this what they call a bow? :Tiz: That's right. First time using one, Agnès? :Agnès: Yes. I have heard about them, but never had a chance to actually lay hands upon one. :Would it be alright if I gave it a try over there? :Tiz: Equipping weapons suited to your job is very important. :Edea: Mm-hm, it has a major effect on your attack power, too. :Ringabel: The knight's weapon of choice is the sword! The white mage's, a staff! And the black mage's, a rod! :Tiz: Ah! Agnès is back! What did you think of the bow? :Agnès: Well... I think, perhaps, I expected too much. :It seems to me I could do better with my bare hands. :Ringabel: That doesn't make any sense. The bow is a powerful weapon, after all. :Edea: I know! Show her by loosing an arrow at that fence over there. :Ringabel: Alright, here goes! :Tiz: ......! Bull's-eye! :Agnès: What was that stick-like object that flew from the bow? :And what is an arrow...? :Edea: Eh? You're kidding...right? Anxiety :Edea: Hmmm... :Tiz: Is something wrong? :Edea: Do you remember the girl who won at the festival? :Tiz: Sure. The little one, right? :Ringabel: I have no interest in little girls. There's nothing sexy about a twig that's yet to bud. I can't imagine how she won. :Tiz: I don't think Edea was asking for all that... :Edea: I could swear I've seen her somewhere before. I just can't place where... Agnès's Anguish :Agnès: ...... :Tiz: Agnès is beyond downhearted... :Edea: I wish I knew what to say to her. :It's my fault. I should have remembered who Victoria was sooner. :Ringabel: The two vestals shared a bond closer than I can begin to imagine. :For now, we'd best just give her space. :Tiz: ...... The Pendant Category:Party Chats in Bravely Default